


With Bells

by jaimistoryteller



Series: 2017 - 31 Days of Bond Flash Fics [14]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: The cats roam Q-Branch





	With Bells

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Bells
> 
> Enjoy some fluffiness

Alec’s POV

He’s just finished reporting to M when he decides to head to the below in order to say hello to his husband. It’s been nearly two weeks since they saw each other because of his recent mission. Speaking to each other over the coms is not the same as when they are in person. He always finds himself missing the small, causal touches and the reassuring presence.

He finds himself laughing when he enters Q-Branch to find Q’s beloved pets running around with bells on their collars.

A moment later he spots his husband at his workstation in the middle of the bullpen. So he must be working on analyzing something or handling someone.

Striding over, he settles on the small sofa that appeared last year and waits for Q to be done with whatever he’s working on. One of the advantages to his job is the ability to wait for long periods of time. Unlike a lot of agents he can be as patient as a cat on the hunt when he needs to be.

“Hello love,” his genius comments as he settles on the sofa beside him.

“Hello Q,” he replies, twisting a bit to kiss the temple closest to him. “Why are your fur-monsters running around the branch with bells on them?”

Chuckling, the younger man answers, “It’s sort of tradition. Every year since I took over as Q, I have brought them in for the Christmas season. Sometimes they get bells, other times bows, one year they got little cat sweaters. Ada was not impressed by those.”

He smiles fondly, watching the way the cats stop for treats before continuing on their way.

“The first year I brought them because of the mouse and rat population,” Q comments as he leans into his side.

“They’re definitely good at that.” He agrees with a snicker, thinking of all the random mice that have been dropped in the ‘mouse’ bowl over the years. He’s still not sure how his husband taught them that one. “Would you to go to dinner or do you need to stick around a bit more?”

Grinning at him, Q replies, “Dinner sounds great. I have an early shift, so it’ll be fine leaving my cats here for the evening.”

“Perfect,” he almost purrs.

That means he will have his husbands attention all to himself tonight when they get home. He always appreciates being the center of attention with his love. Even after all the time together, he still wants to hoard it in case something goes wrong and he’s left living off memories. Sadly, as their career paths are not what anyone would call safe, he knows that’s a possibility. For tonight, he isn’t going to think about that. Instead they’re going to get dinner, go home and enjoy them time, and see what happens.

“Just let me tell Caspian that I’m leaving,” Q tells him, pushing off the sofa and heading towards the stairs to R&D.

He nods, watching as his love walks away and enjoying the way those dark slacks frame his ass. Mind out of the gutter, he tells himself, there’s plenty of time for that later. First is dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Plus the two advent sets for the month of December.
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/money) and twitter to post about drawing & writing @jaimist0
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi, I particularly love comments on one shots and older stuff.


End file.
